Anodites and Superhereos?
by awsomeness126
Summary: See summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Richelle is now a very powerful Anodite bent on traveling the universe and discovering herself. While she was doing a spell a hunk of green rock had hit her messing up her spell. She awakened at the Watchtower.**

Anodites and Superheroes?

I hummed to myself a lullaby my mother used to sing as I was flying through deep space. Flying is one of my favorite things to do besides my spell casting. As I prepared myself to recite the spell I sensed something behind me. I turned around and this huge piece of green rock had hit me full on. After that I couldnt feel a thing.

**At Watchtower**

The League was holding a meeting on whether Captain Marvel got to stay on the League when a sudden super bright fuscia colored light just appeared. The League was surprised anybody would try any thing especially when they were holding a meeting.

The light dimmed to a humaniod-shaped and what it looked liked a girl. Everybody who was there was speechless. The girl's body was a deep purple with a outline of a lavender shade. Her hair was a bright pink.

They all stiffened when they heard the girlish thing moan. Everybody got in defensive stances when she finally opened up her eyes for the first time in a new dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Richelle opened up her eyes to find herself surrounded by men and women wearing weird costumes.

"Can someone please tell me where I am?" she questioned.

A man with green skin answered. "You are on the planet Earth."

"I'm on Earth!" I shrieked. "O well thank you for not attacking me when I accidently teleported here. Anodyne knows what would have happened if you did!" I chuckled.

"It was our pleasure." the statement came out as a question.

"Well I should be heading out-hey! Can you please stop trying to read my mind?" I asked nicely.

The people still surrounding me all looked at each other and I knew they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Well since you are being rude I think it is time for me to leave now."

The man with a black armor thing and a cowl called to me. "How old are you?" he questioned.

"One hundred and fourty-nine. Next month is my birthday and I am like super excited because my mom said I could finally move out of the house and with my best friend Celeste."

All of them looked at me like I was crazy. "And do you have any powers besides reconizing someone in your head?"

"Well duh! I am an Anodite!"

They all drew a blank at the word she said. Batman assumed that was her race.

"Oh come on! You guys have never heard of Anodites? Well that's ok 'cause not many people have. But to answer your question yes I have powers. I can manipulate mana, fly, teleport, absorb mana, i'm telepathic and clairyvoyant(spellling?). I can do more but those are my favorites! Oh I can also change my size! Now that's fun right there! So who are you guys?"

"We are the Justice League."

"Ohhh that sounds like so official! What do you guys do?"

"What it sounds like we believe in justice and preserve man-kind"

"That sounds sooo fun! So what are your guys' names?"

"Well I'm Batman." the man in the black costume stated.

"And I am the Martian Manhunter." said the green dude.

"Wonderwoman." said this really tall lady with a corset-like top.

"Superman." this super duper muscular guy said.

"OMA!(A/N:oh my anodyne)Those names are just like epic! If you could choose a name for me what would it be? Wait OMA! I didnt even tell you my real name! Well the name is Richelle. I think it's like really cool you guys have this secret club thing going on for you. Hey do you think I could join? You know study Earth's customes and stuff!"

The League members that were there looked speechless. No one up front had ever asked to join the League like that. But then again this girl was an alien and had probably never heard of them.

"Well do you know how to fight?" Wonderwoman inquired.

"Do I? Fighting is like my favorite thing to do besides bossing my cousins and sisters around! We should go a round! And if I win then I get to join the Justice League!"

The superheroes went into the corner to discuss this and all agreed they should see what this Anodite has.

"Ok but you won't fight me, you'll fight Batman.


End file.
